Caprichos
by Witch Mix
Summary: Cuando se piensa en esa palabra, inmediatamente Squalo pensaba en Xanxus. Su jefa acostumbraba a ser muy caprichosa, especialmente en su cumpleaños. Fem!Xanxus x Fem!Squalo.


**¡Hola, gente unida por la imaginación! Como espero sepan, hoy es el cumpleaños de cierto jefe gruñón. Efectivamente ¡Xanxus cumple años hoy! Y queriendo celebrarlo, le dedique un pequeño shot Yuri junto a Squalo.**

 **Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano.**

 **Advertencias. Gender bending y leve yuri.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Era la décimo tercera vez que su jefa le llamaba ¡¿Qué demonios quería ahora?! Se enojaba de solo pensar en la maldita holgazana, sentada en su trono y mirando a todos como si fuesen basura ¡Voiii Como la detestaba! Le sacaba de sus casillas cada miembro de Varia pero la muy perra de Xanxus se llevaba el premio gordo. En cualquier momento se quedaría calva por culpa del estrés que le causaba.

Se detuvo abruptamente tras oír un pitido bastante conocido, para su propia desgracia. Acerco la mano a su comunicador de manos libres y atendió la llamada.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** pregunto de forma agresiva, pensando que era el molesto de Lussuria.

 **-Más respeto, basura-** "Sorpresa" pensó con sarcasmo Squalo, a quien le recorrió un poco de sudor por la frente-Te quiero en menos de un minuto, basura. Si no llegas a tiempo, te mueres-la belleza de peliplata tembló levemente, su jefa era alguien de cumplir sus promesas.

Escuchó como del otro lado de la línea cortaban y se hecho a correr como si estuviese en los juegos olímpicos. Y como la vida es una mierda (ante el punto de vista de Squalo) esta no dudo en ponerle diversas trabas, aunque sospechaba seriamente que fueron puestas por Bel y Fran.

Ya con cinco segundos de sobra, logró llegar a su objetivo llena de sudor y con la respiración agitada. Frente a ella, la belleza morena que era su jefa le observaba con la misma cara de asco con la que observaba la espinaca **-¿Qué quieres, escoria?-** su sensual y dictadora voz era uno de sus mejores atributos-.

 **-¡VOOIII! ¡Tú me llamaste!-** grito medio ronca por la corrida. La ira de la tiburona aumento en cuanto vio el ceño de duda en el rostro de la mujer de brillantes ojos rojos.

 **-No digas estupideces ¿Para qué te llamaría?-** preguntó en forma retórica **-Largate-** finalizó para volver a prestarle atención a los aburridos documentos. Indignada, Squalo planeaba retirarse, pero le detuvo el impacto de un vaso (un costoso y duro vaso de cristal) contra su cabeza **-Espera, ballena-** acotó con cierto deje de burla- **Ya que estas, dame un masaje-.**

Squalo desvaino su espada por la herida en su orgullo, pero la guardo inmediatamente. Era una batalla perdida. Con paso pesado fue hasta atrás de su jefa y le desabrochó levemente la camisa para luego quitarle el saco de los hombros. Haciendo sonar sus huesos, dio inicio al masaje. Fue una suerte que su orgullo no llego a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su jefa.

Ya en la tarde, cuando termino su tercer entrenamiento del día, pensaba irse a las duchas cuando nuevamente escucho su comunicador **-Basura, compra carne-** fue todo lo que escuchó para que luego le cortasen abruptamente. Maldita y puta jefa… ¿¡Para que mierda tenían sirvientes si al final la mandaban a ella!? Con paso derrotado, pospuso su ducha para cumplir el capricho de Xanxus.

Ya con la carne guardada en la heladera, ahora sí tomaría la ducha cuando "ring ring **"-Vino del '82, pedazo del porquería-.** Eran momentos como esos en los que Squalo pensaba seriamente que debió haberse quitado otra cosa en vez de la mano.

Cuando puso el vino en hielo, recordó que ese era uno de los favoritos de su jefa ¿Para que lo quisiera?

Un estruendo desvió su atención hacia la puerta de la cocina. La tiburona abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No recordaba que su jefa caminase por su cuenta, esta siempre prefería que el chupa medias de Levi la cargase de un lado a otro. Cabe decir que nunca se levanto de su trono.

Xanxus camino hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentó sobre ella. Si, leyeron bien, se sentó sobre la mesa, no en una silla ¡Mesa!- **Basura-** llamó tranquilamente. Squalo supo que se refería a ella, digo, no había nadie más y la literalmente bolsa de basura no contaba.

 **-¿Qué?-** respondió con el mismo tono empleado que uso la mujer de cicatrices.

 **-Comida-.**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡La ramera quería comida!?

 **-Voi, esta bien. Llamare a los chefs-** "Que por algún extraño motivo no están aquí".

Acerco su mano enguantada hacia el teléfono, pero la alejo al pasar un milisegundo, pues su intuición le dijo que lo hiciera. Ya se sentía como aquel atún cobarde.

Al segundo, el teléfono explotó producto de una bala de la ira. La peliplata sentía como hebras de su cabello se caían al suelo.

Esto costaría bastante.

Como robot, giro su cabeza para ver como Xanxus ahora le apuntaba a ella con una de las dos pistolas **-Cocina tú-** fue su demanda.

- **¡VOIII! ¡Soy la emperatriz de la espada! ¡No la ganadora de Top Chef!-** se quedo en silencio al escuchar como la otra mujer le quitaba el seguro a su arma.

 **-Las mujeres pertenecen a la cocina. Co-ci-na-.** Ordeno sin más.

¿Se daba cuenta de que tenía pechos como ella? ¿¡Qué mierda le enseñó el Noveno!? ¿No se daba cuenta de que se contradecía a si misma?

Gruñendo por lo bajo, tomó la sartén y sacó la carne de la heladera junto a unas verduras (obviando las espinacas). Liberó su espada e hizo una oración como s fuese a hacer un ritual de sacrificio.

Estuvo cortando y cocinando como por dos horas sin obtener buenos resultados. Con suerte y había logrado que lo último de carne no se viese del todo negro, pero solo alcanzaba para una persona.

Bueno, no se quejaba realmente, total eso era solo para Xanxus y ni que ella fuese a comer con su jefa.

Colocó la comida en el plato favorito de la de ojos rojos y se dirigió a la misma, puso el platillo frente a ella y espero por una muerte lenta y dolora. Más no hubo reacciones por parte de la mujer de cicatrices.

 **-Mesa…-.**

 **-¿Eh?-.**

 **-¡Que pongas la mesa, maldita!-** le volvió a apuntar con esa arma que conocía tan bien.

 **-Voiii ¡Ya lo hago!-** y dicho y hecho, colocó el estupido mantel en la mesa (en la cual su jefa ya no estaba sentada, pues ahora estaba más cómoda en su silla), los cubiertos y finalmente le dio el condenado platillo carbonizado. Se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar el vino, y no se sorprendió de escuchar a Xanxus quejarse.

 **-¡Esto sabe horrible, ballena! ¡No puedo creer que te confiase mi paladar!-** pero no tiro el plato de comida como acostumbraba a hacer, solo soltó los cubiertos bruscamente y se cruzó de brazos. Squalo no dijo nada ante eso. Esa reacción era poco común en su jefa ¿Debería sacarle una foto? No, apreciaba su vida. Su modo, se encogió de hombros y trató de retirarle el plato, pero la mano de uñas pintadas de su jefa la detuvo, justamente agarrandola a ella de la muñeca **-¿Te he ordenado que lo retires? ¡Tráeme el vino para quitarme este horrendo sabor!-.**

Obediente y malhumorada, Squalo fue por el vino que seguía descansando en el hielo. Con esto, agarró también una copa, llenándola hasta la mitad con el vino. Volvió con su jefa que le quito el líquido carmesí morado de un manotazo, bebiéndolo todo como una vikinga- **Ahh… Al menos puedes hacer algo bien, ballena. Como ahora estoy de buen humor, dejare que también bebas de mi vino. Apresúrate en probarlo antes de que cambie de opinión, basura-.**

La Superbi no rechazó la oferta del vino, estaba cansada y más estresada que otros días, puede que el líquido fermentado la relajase aunque sea un poco para luego ir a tomarse el jodido baño. Agarró otra copa y se sirvió ella misma, para luego sentarse en la otra esquina de la pequeña y cuadrada mesa, bebió un sorbo y miro fijamente a Xanxus. La contraría le miraba súper enfadada.

 **-Voii… ¿Ahora que hice?-.**

 **-Tu sola existencia me irrita, Squalo-.**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su jefa la había llamado por su nombre? ¿¡Qué tenía el vino!?

 **-Basura… ¿Sabes que día es hoy, cierto?-.**

¿Eh? No se había detenido a pensar eso, había sido uno de esos días ajetreados para la Varia, donde ni siquiera podías recordar el nombre de tus compañeros, aunque eso no fuese del todo importante, al menos para Xanxus. Lo pensó detenidamente, y al no recordar, miró disimuladamente el calendario que Lussuria había hecho. Como odiaba ese calendario.

Como los días estaban tachados, empezó a contar desde el inicio. Resultaba que ayer había sido 9 de octubre, lo que daba lugar a que hoy fuese 10 de octubre ¿qué es tan importante en aquella fecha?

¿El cumpleaños de Antonio Banderas?... No.

¿El fallecimiento de Orson Welles?... Ese quien lo conoce.

¿El cumpleaños de Xanxus?

¿Cuándo Bolivia…?

Espera, eso relacionado con Xanxus…

Rebobino su cinta mental hasta llegar a lo que más temía ¡El cumpleaños de su jefa! ¡Maldición, lo había olvidado! Los otros también, pero ¡Ella era la mano derecha, por el amor de Ricardo!

Empezó a sudar de los nervios por lo que su jefa haría a continuación. Tenía miedo, olvido el nacimiento de la persona a la que le da masaje, no tenía perdón. Bueno, había una salida pero era arriesgada.

A la mierda, ella era Superbi Squalo, la mujer que se cortó una mano, ya no tenía miedo a nada… Excepto Xanxus.

 **-Ehh… Feliz cumpleaños a ti ~ Feliz cumpleaños a ti ~ Feliz cumpleaños… Xanxus ~ Feliz cumpleaños a** -No logró terminar la canción, pues una bala rozó su oreja, haciéndola temblar.

 **-Maldita-** pronunció con su ya ebria voz. La tiburona ni se percato de que su jefa se había bajado ya todo el vino- **Cantas horrible… No sirves para nada… Excepto para dar masajes…-.**

Bueno, ella no era exigente en cuanto a la de ojos rojos, lo de los masajes lo tomaría como un cumplido.

 **-También tienes… Un buen cuerpo-** La morocha se levanto de su silla tambaleándose un poco hasta llegar a una shockeada peliplata y sentarse en sus piernas. Ahí Squalo reaccionó.

 **-X-Xanxus, tengo que ir a bañarme-** maldita sea el momento en donde tartamudeo-.

 **-¿Eso es una invitación, basura?-.**

 **-¡NO! ¡Sal de encima mio!-** la empujo con su fuerza de sobria y trato de huir lejos, pero algo o alguien le agarró la pierna y la tiro al piso.

 **-Eres una… Ballena traviesa, Squalo… ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero darme un baño-.**

 **-¡Pues espera a que termine!-.**

 **-No… En vista de que no tienes un regalo para mí… Tú… Tú serás el regalo-.**

Y levantándose con pesadez, empezó a caminar al tiempo que arrastraba a una rendida y cansada Squalo hacía las duchas. Squalo solo deseaba que el castigo que tendría a continuación también fuese dado a sus compañeros. Lo que no sabía la tiburona es que estos se habían confabulado para hacerla a ella el dichoso regalo.

Lo único positivo que veía en todo esto es que al menos finalmente podría darse un baño, y tal vez era justo que Xanxus se bañase con ella. No le veía lo raro. Ya hasta pensaba positivo.

Después de todo, la cumpleañera era heterosexual ¿Verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, de ser así, me pueden dejar un lindo review diciéndome que les pareció.**

 **Nos leeremos nuevamente el 13, en el cumpleaños de cierto hitman...**

 **Ba-bye**


End file.
